New Feelings
by IliveforKendrick
Summary: Since Beca joined the Bellas, her and Chloe have become really good friends. Something about the red head drew Beca in and gave her this... feeling. She didn't know what it meant, or if Chloe felt the same way, but she was to scared to find out.
1. Introduction

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and I'm pretty excited about it! This isn't really the first chapter, it's kind of an intro I guess. It just kind of introduces you to the story and the relationship between Beca and Chloe. Well here it is, hopefully it doesn't suck :D**

Beca was finally starting to settle in at Barden. The Bellas had just won Regionals, and Beca has a feeling that Aubrey doesn't hate her quite as much as she once did. She had grown pretty close to the Bellas. They were some of the few people that she would actually her friends. She was also doing well in all of her classes, and only a few of them made her want to die. Beca almost felt like she was fitting in. Almost.

But she still had a thought tugging at her brain. The thought of moving to L.A. Her dream had always been to be a big time music producer. Ever since her parents got divorced, music was her escape from the world. She could slip away from everything and shut out the world, something she did pretty often. She loved music, and moving to L.A was her chance to make a career out of it. But how could she leave? Everything at Barden going so well. For once, Beca kind of happy.

Pus, how could she leave her?

Chloe Beale.

The girl that Beca at first thought was crazy for jumping her in the shower. The girl who was a little determined to get Beca to join the Bellas. But after spending a few months with her, they had grown inseparable.

Normally, Beca wasn't one to let people in. Her walls were built up pretty high, but nobody had been able to break them down like Chloe. She was pretty much the only person that Beca really trusted. Chloe made Beca feel like she mattered, which she hadn't felt in a long time.

She couldn't leave Chloe. She could never leave Chloe.

When Beca was around Chloe she got this... feeling. She couldn't explain it, and if anybody asked her about it, she would deny it. Every time she saw her, it was almost like her heart flutters. She usually put it up to admiration, but she couldn't help but to sometimes think it meant more.


	2. Confusion

"Ugh"

Beca lazily reached over to turn off her beeping alarm. She questioned why she had decided to take morning classes. In her sleepy daze she had managed to trip and fall 3 times while she was getting ready. She chugged a red bull and started the trek to class. She knew today was gonna be rough. First off she had morning classes, 3 test, Bellas rehearsals (which were going to be grueling since semi-finals were right around the corner), plus a late shift at the radio station. The ony break she had was right before rehearsals. She intended to use that time to get some much needed sleep. Just then, here phone buzzed. Her face lit up when she saw who it was from.

Since Beca had first joined the Bellas, her and Chloe had become friends. Like, really good friends. Something about the bubbly red-head had drawn Beca in.

 **Chloe** : Hey, wanna get some coffee before practice?

Beca groaned at the thought of not being able to sleep, but honestly, she could never resist spending time with Chloe.

 **Beca** : Yeah, sure

 **Chloe** : I cant wait! See you there :D

Beca scoffed at Chloe's enthusiasm. She honestly didn't know how she managed to stay so positive all the time. Beca put on her head phones and shoved her phone in her pocket. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, put she was pretty excited about it to.

"She's in the corner booth"

Susan, the waitress at the diner where they were meeting up, knew who Beca was there to see

"Thanks"

Beca smiled at Susan and walked over to the booth Chloe was sitting at. Right when Chloe saw her, her face broke into a huge smile, and Beca couldn't help but smile back.

"Whats up Becs?"

"Oh nothing much, i'm just really tired."

"Morning classes?"

"Yeah"

Chloe sympathetically nodded her head. She had taken morning classes last year, and there was never a day that she had not been tired.

"Y'all ready to order?"

"Oh, hey Susan! And yes, I'm pretty sure we are"

Chloe looked over at Beca for a nod of approval before continuing

"Hmmmm... I think I will have a sunny side up egg, and an iced caramel latte"

Beca couldn't help but notice the way that Chloe bit her lip when she was thinking. She shook the thought out of her. Susan wrote down Chloe's order and looked to Beca.

"I guess I'll have some hash browns, extra crispy, and some coffee, no sugar, extra cream"

"Alright, I'll have that out in a bit."

The two started small talk, but Beca couldn't concentrate on anything. She kept getting lost in Chloe's eyes. _Oh my god what is happening? Why do I feel so nervous? Its just Chloe, why are you acting so weird?_ Beca started to panic slightly. Her immediate instinct was to run. She was used to blocking everyone out and running from situations that made her uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?"

 _God, shes cute when shes worried. Wait what?_

"Uh..uh, nothing. Um... I think i have to go"

Chloe said something to her as she ran out the door but she didn't hear. Her mind was racing and swirling. All of these thoughts were twisted together and she couldn't untangle them. She didn't look back to the diner, she just kept walking. She wasn't sure where she was walking to, she just knew that she couldn't sit still right now. All of these thoughts, but what did they mean?

At some point, Beca had stopped walking around aimlessly and went back to her dorm. She flopped down on her bed and then realized that she probably had 2 minutes before rehearsals started. She didn't want to go because one, she had to face Chloe after walking out and two, she was tired and exhausted and sick of hearing Aubrey bark orders. She eventually convinced herself get up and changed. She changed into black leggings, a grey tank top, and a blue track suit jacket. She looked at the clock after lacing up her tennis shoes and realized she was 7 minutes late. _That's gonna be 20 extra minutes of cardio._ She groaned at the thought of extra running.

She ended up arriving at the auditorium 23 minutes late, which meant Aubrey was going to sneak into her dorm room and murder her in her sleep. But it wasn't Aubrey Beca was worried about, the person she dreaded seeing the most was Chloe.

She paused at the door before walking in. When she walked in, everyone looked up, but the eyes she met by first were piercing blue ones.

"What the hell Beca?" Aubrey was really pissed off, which was exactly what she been expecting. Luckily, Aubrey was posing as a distraction to keep Beca away from Chloe.

"You don't have time to do cardio now, you need catch up on choreography." Beca was relieved that she didn't have to run now, her heading was pounding and she was to tired to even formulate sentences.

"Chloe, show Beca what we just learned, the rest of you, I want to go over the 'Turn the Beat Around' again."

Beca's stomach dropped. She was going to be alone with Chloe, probably over in a corner, and she was probably going to be really close trying to help me with whatever move they just learned. She looked over at Chloe. There was some sort if emotion there but Beca couldn't quite tell.

The other girls walked over to where they were practicing and started going over the song. Beca was frozen and her legs felt like they were stuck to the ground.

"Um, Beca..." The sound of Chloe's voice snapped Beca out of whatever she was in.

"Uh...yeah, I'm coming"

She walked over to Chloe, and before she could do anything Chloe started asking more questions then she could process.

"Dude, what was with this morning, you just walked! Plus I had to pay for your food, I mean i was going to anyway, but still. Do you think its ok to just leave like that? Like what the hell!?"

Beca was taken aback. She didn't know how to respond.

"U-Uh I forgot I had some huge project due later and I just had to finish it up."

She internally cringed at how bad her lie was.

"Well then why didn't you text me to tell me why you left?"

"My phone was dead"

"And your charger"

"It's at Jesse's"

Chloe thought it over. Beca couldn't tell if she believed her or not

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I yelled at you"

 _Wait, did she seriously believe me?_

Chloe felt guilty about yelling, and Beca felt guilty that she lied. She would tell her the truth, but she couldn't tell her about those feelings. They are really confusing her, so she decides to just run away from it. Again.

"Hey Shorty, whats up with you and Ginger over there? I heard her yell at you, is everything all right?"

They were taking a break when Fat Amy came over to talk to Beca.

"Yeah, it's just that I kinda walked out in the middle of lunch, seemingly for no reason"

"Was there a reason?"

Beca was hoping that Amy would focus on walked-out-in-the-middle-of-lunch part not the seemingly-for-no-reason part. Then again, Beca's luck hadn't been that great today.

"Yeah, it's kind of a stupid reason though"

"What is it? I'm like a safe, you know. You can trust me with your secrets."

"It's fine. Don't worry about"

"Beca, I'm your friend, of coarse I'm gonna worry about it! Is it that a Capella boy, because you give me the word an-"

"No, no it's not Jesse! Please don't. I've just... I don't know... I'm just thinking about some stuff. That's all"

"Okay, whatever. But I will find out eventually. Amy always finds out"

With that Amy walked over to talk to Cynthia Rose. Beca looked up to see what Chloe was doing. _Oh dear lord._ She was stretching. She was bent over and it took every bit of will power for Beca not to stare. _Why am I staring? Am I staring? Surely I'm not staring. Of course I'm not staring, Chloe is my friend. Just a really close friend._

"Okay guys, I'm going to cut practice early today. Good job today girls" Aubrey for once complimented them instead of complaining that they weren't trying

Beca thanked the aca-gods because all she wanted to do was leave and process her thoughts. When her thoughts were mixed up like this, she only knew one way to straighten them out. Music. She went back to her dorm. _Ten minutes? I can work with that._

What she ended up with was a mash-up of Titanium and Once in a Life Time Love. She didn't why she chose those songs, it just felt right to her. She didn't even realize that she had just made a mix for Chloe. She didn't mean for it to happen, and after it happened she didn't even realize that it did. She had actually made a lot of mixes like that. Mixes that were inspired by Chloe, but she didn't even know it. She never let anybody hear those mixes. She just tucked them away and usually ignored them. Just like her feelings about Chloe.

 **Well that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I hope I didn't rush it too much... Thanks for reading :-)**


	3. Never Again

**Ok, so I read through last chapter and I realized that there were quite a few spelling errors. I'm sorry for that, and I promise that the rest of the chapters won't have that many. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

Beca had been laying there for hours. She didn't go to class, she couldn't go to class. Not like this. She had been laying there trying to untangle the crazy knot that was her thoughts. All of these thoughts were intertwined into one big mess of confusion. _Am I going crazy? I think I may be going crazy._ She replayed the days events trying to figure what exactly happened. It was still all a blur.

 _Okay, so I went to see Chloe. Then when I saw her, I got nervous and then I got that weird feeling. But what was that feeling. Is it... no, it can't be. Im straight, that can't be it. Ok, so then I walked around for a long time. Then what? How long did I walk? I came back to my dorm and I got changed. Right? Right. Then I went to rehearsals. I got there and..._

Her bind went blank. All she remembered was Chloe confronting her and that she told a really bad lie. _Wait, did she believe me? Im pretty sure she believed me._ One thing that did stand out was Chloe's eyes. She remembered Chloe's eyes. The piercing blue orbs staring her down as Chloe questioned Beca. She remembered that.

Beca didn't remember when she fell asleep, but at some point she did. She woke up to probably 6 texts from Jesse.

 **Jesse** : Dude, where the hell are you? I have a millon cds to stack by myself

 **Jesse** : Dude are you okay? Did something happen?

 **Jesse** : Amy said that something happened with Chloe. Are you 2 good

 **Jesse** : Why arent you anwsering?

 **Jesse** : Ok, now Im worried. Do you want me to come over?

 _Ugh, typical Jesse._

She found it nice that he cared, but he was always over protective.

 **Beca** : No, you dont need to come over. I just fell asleep

Beca sent the text and flopped back down on the bed. She heard her phone beep but she didn't want to talk to Jesse right now. Her headache had gotten better, but she still felt kind of dizzy. This combination of stress, worry, and sleep deprivation was taking its toll on Beca. Even though her head was throbbing, and she knew that she probably shouldn't be staring at a screen, she still got up and sat down at her desk to make a mix. Making mixes came easily to Beca. She was never good at words, so music was how she expressed herelf. She could hear in her mind how two songs could be melded together, and then she created it.

After a few hours, she had created 5 mixes. All of them were those special mixes. The mixes that were meant for Chloe, but she didn't even know it yet. Something about Chloe fueled her. Her sparkling blue eyes, her flaming red hair, her blinding smile, her mesmerizing voice. That was Beca's inspiration. But she was to dense to realize it, until now. All of these feelings, all of these thoughts. She might actually figure out her feelings if she quit pushing them away.

When she finally went to bed, it was 5:07. She had laid on her bed for a while, just thinking. Mostly about Chloe. Then a thought drifted through her mind. _What if its happening again?_ _It can't be happening again, can it? Oh no..._

 **2 years before**

"Hey Beca! What's up? We still on for tonight?"

Back in highschool, Beca had a friend. A best friend. Crazy, right? Beca Mitchell? She had a friend? She did, and her name was Emma. Emma was Beca's rock. With all the crap Beca had gone through, she needed someone to lean on, and that someone was Emma. Emma was shy, but extremely kind. She was the only person that cared about Beca, and Beca was fine with that. She didn't care about anyone but Emma.

"Yeah, of coarse! How could I miss this?"

Emma was taking Beca to see Ke$ha in concert (Beca still couldn't believe she used to listened to that "garbage"). They both loved Ke$ha and had saved up all of their money to get tickets to the show.

Now, anybody with eyes could clearly see that Emma was beautiful. She had emerald green eyes and long, dark brown hair. Her smile could make your legs go weak, and her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. But there was something else about her. Something that Beca loved. She was the only person who would listen to Beca. The only person who gave her advice, or helped her sort out her emotions.

Emma made Beca feel... a certain way. She gave Beca the same fluttering feeling that she got around Chloe. It didn't take Beca to realize something. She had a crush on Emma. A huge crush. She loved her.

Later that day, Emma picked up Beca to go to the concert.

It was the most fun that Beca had ever had. And she couldn't think of anyone better to share the night with. If it was possible, she thought that she loved her even more. After the concert was over, Emma took Beca home. She pulled into the drive way of Beca's house

"I had a lot of fun tonight"

"I did to, thanks for taking me. I honestly couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend my night with"

"Me neither"

They sat there for what seemed like hours, just looking into eachothers eyes. Beca could of sworn Emma had leaned her head in slightly.

"Um... well I need to get home, my Mom is gonna kill me as it is"

Beca laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. She had just been broken, shattered. Emma had her heart, and she just stomped on it. Beca went inside and ran up her stairs and into her room. She cried the rest of the night. She swore to never get attached to anyone again. Love was giving someone the power to crush you, and trusting that they won't. Her heart was broke, and she couldn't trust anyone anymore.

 **2 years later**

 _Yeah, no. Thats not what it is. I dont get attached to people anymore. I'll be fine_

And with that, Beca drifted off to sleep.

 **So, this chapter was gonna be longer, but I decided to split it into 2 parts. Again, sorry for last chapters spelling errors. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
